Campamento Fairy Tail
by Tichy.Cid
Summary: Natsu, un mago poderoso, se encuentra con una chica herida y este la rescata sin saber quien era ella realmente y justo en una época donde la maldad reina en Fiore, ¿podrá el protegerla? ¿podrán amarse? ¿EMP que hará al respecto? /- ¿Etherion? /- Natsu, quiero vivir / Pasen y vean Mina-san. Mucho NALU , denle una oportunidad.


**CAMPAMENTO FAIRY TAIL**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola Mina-san ¿como han estado? espero que bien :)**

**Bueno, yo hace poco llegue a este fantástico mundo de escritura así que soy inexperta pero espero que les guste lo que escriba *-***

**bueno sin mas que decir, aquí va una nueva historia para leer :)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personas lamentablemente no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al grandioso Mashima-Sama :) yo solo sueño con ellos T_T**

.

.

* * *

**Campamento Fairy Tail**

**Capítulo 1: Siempre**

El Reino de Fiore, un reino donde vive el caos, impulsado por su propio Rey, donde todo es controlado, manipulado, donde la vida se compra al igual que la felicidad que se desea, la oscuridad reina en este mundo de magia o mejor dicho cae sobre EMP.

Hay que estar de parte del reino si se desea vivir, las personas le temen al solo hecho de nombrarles "EMP", al ejercito o el hecho de oponerse comienzan ya a temblar, los ejércitos del Reino ya han aniquilado a muchas personas y desaparecido a otras cuantas más, se deshacen de todo aquel que esté en contra o simplemente por gusto del Rey. Nadie está libre. Nadie.

Por lo mismo, los gremios de magos ahora viven en campamentos, refugiándose de no ser encontrados aunque ahora quedan pocos del lado de la justicia, o son parte del ejércitos y son reclutados o simplemente aniquilados. Los gremios que se han desistido de ser parte de tal brutalidad que se vive son buscados hasta por cazadores de otros gremios, por supuesto con gran recompensa por sus cabezas aunque muchos aun no son encontrados o son simplemente temidos. EMP quiere tener todo bajo su mano, todo el poder, todo el dinero y riquezas, quiere a todo Fiore a su merced, completamente, sin importarle los métodos que se debe llevar a cabo para tal "sueño".

Hablando de gremios, Fairy Tail, se caracteriza por ser o haber sido el gremio número uno del continente y ahora es el más buscado, ya sea por sus secretos "oscuros" o por sus magos poderosos y por ser los más resistente, claramente se desconoce el paradero o al menos para el Rey, ya que hay una ciudad que cubre al gremio a cambio de la seguridad de los ciudadanos, por supuesto el gremio no tiene intención de entregarse y menos regalarle sus vidas de mago a esos estúpidos soldados.

En este momento, el campamento de Fairy Tail se encuentra a las afueras de la antigua ciudad de Magnolia, oculto entre medio del bosque y escondiendo su presencia mediante ruinas de hechizo muy poderosas, ya que hay ciertos habitantes que los cubren o mejor dicho el pueblo de Magnolia, y aun así no quieren causarles problemas así que se alejaron un poco para ocultar su presencia, por supuesto aun ahí personas en el país que les encargan trabajos y ellos los realizan con mucha precaución.

Había cierta chica que se encontraba a las afuera de Magnolia, en el bosque, al parecer la joven iba escapando de unos hombres que querían capturarla. La chica corría y corría aunque estuviera herida no se iba dejar capturar. Estaba muy mal, tenía una cortadura de cuchillo en todo el brazo derecho y moretones de haber sido golpeada en su rostro y las rodillas ensangrentadas. Corría y corría, hasta que tropezó con una rama de árbol de esas que están en el suelo, y así los hombres la alcanzaron.

\- Detente ahí – ordeno uno de los hombres apuntándole con una espada, acumulando poder mágico en el arma – Dinos tu nombre, hermosura.

\- ¿Q-que quieren? – pregunto aterrorizada la joven, estaba muy cansada y mal herida, exhausta, ya estaba en su límite, en cualquier momento perdería la consciencia.

\- A ti, preciosa, podríamos venderte a un buen precio – decía con desagrado aquel hombre que miraba a la chica de arriba hacia abajo.

\- … - ni siquiera podía responder ella, por el temor de esos hombres.

\- ¡RESPONDE! , Maldita sea – decía otro mientras se acercaba furioso y arto de toda esta situación, la tomo del cabello y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro rompiéndole el labio al igual que la nariz – JAJAJAJA

\- D-d-déjenme… - sollozaba la joven, estaba realmente mal.

\- Pfff ni de coñas, preciosa – decía de nuevo ese otro hombre que tenía la espada, se acercó a ella y trato de herirla pero ella fue más rápida y lo esquivo con las duras penas pero quedo dándole la espalda al hombre, el cual aprovecho y le hizo un tajo en la espalda, cortándole el vestido, se levantó y le dio frente, pero sin energías ya, los hombres la rodearon más y se fueron acercando a ella.

\- a-ale-aléjense… por favor… haf... has – estaba a punto de caerse al suelo pero fue sujetada por unos brazos fuertes y masculinos pero cálidos. Tal vez alguien se apiado de la pobre muchacha y la iba a rescatar.

\- Tsk…. ¡Rayos!... ¡Oye!... – fue lo último que escucho ella antes de darse por vencida en los brazos de su romeo, y ahora el famoso romeo miraba furioso a los hombres que la habían atacado – Hacerle esto a una damisela es de poco hombre – hablo secamente aquel muchacho de cabellos rosados con una furia notable en su rostro – Lárguense…. – y tras haber dicho eso y luego unas palabras mágicas seguidas de una gran explosión los hombres ya ni cerca se encontraban.

\- Natsu, esa chica está muy mal, necesitan que la curen y rápido – hablaba esta vez un gato, si un gato, y azul y parlanchín, en esa época donde todo puede ocurrir y nada es imposible, entonces en algún momento un cerdo volaría.

\- …- el joven nombrado anteriormente como Natsu (NATSU-SAMA) tenía el cabello de un peculiar color rosado, llevaba puesta una camisa abrochada hasta el pecho y las mangas largas remangadas hasta los codos, unos pantalones negros al igual que unas botas-botines del mismo color.

\- ¿Natsu?... – al probé gatito lo ignoraban olímpicamente.

\- …. – el joven seguía mirando a la chica que tenía en brazos.

\- NATSU – grito el felino cansado de que su amigo lo ignorara, haciendo que este se asustara.

\- ¿si? – pregunto un tanto tímido.

\- ¿Qué haremos con ella, Natsu? No podemos llevarla al campamento – decía el gatito lindo mientras pensaba, si, el gato PENSABA.

\- Hay que llevarla, no podemos abandonarla – decía Natsu mientras emprendía la marcha de regreso al gremio por donde habían venido anteriormente.

\- ¿QUE? ¿Estás loco? Erza nos mataría…. WUAAA – gritaba horrorizado siguiendo a su acompañante mientras intentaba detenerlo.

\- No me importa…. Happy, Vamos – le decía con una gran sonrisa a su amigo "algo me dice que debo protegerla" – pensaba el chico guapo.

\- Aye… - decía cabizbajo el felino.

Y así, ambos emprendieron el viaje de regreso al gremio, iban hacer una misión pero al encontrarse con semejante situación, regresaron al campamento para poder curar a cierta chica. Natsu, en todo el camino la llevaba en la espalda bien sujetada, el sentía que algo iba a cambiar con la presencia de esta chica y no sabía qué exactamente, solo que iba a ser para mejor.

Pasaron lo minutos y los minutos hasta llegar a un lugar donde había una inmensa carpa, donde ahí llegaban todos para comer y pasar el rato, obviamente los miembros del gremio, y a los alrededores habían pequeños cuartos, donde dormían según los equipos que formaban. Era inmenso el lugar y pasaban aun así desapercibidos.

\- Llegamos…. Mmh… ¿Dónde estará Mira? – se preguntaba buscando a cierta albina.

\- ¡Oh Natsu! Volviste rápido, ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Te dieron susto los fantasmas? JAJAJAJA - se reía a fuertes carcajadas cierto chico exhibicionista.

\- Gray-sama…. S-s-su r-ropa- decía cierta chica de cabellos azules con ojitos de corazones.

\- Mmh… pero qué rayos – y se fue el chico de cabello negro a buscar su ropa.

\- Tsk… lo de pervertido no se le quita nunca – hablaba el peli rosado mientras se acercaba a la chica con corazones – Juvia… ¿Dónde está Mira?

\- Natsu-san… ¿Quién es esa chica? – mientras la chica se acercaba a ver quién era, y lo que vio le impacto, tantas heridas para una chica – Juvia vio a Mira-san dentro de la carpa atendiendo a los chicos.

\- de acuerdo… - dicho eso se adentró a la carpa seguido de una Juvia curiosa, estaba un tanto preocupado por una chica que ni siquiera le había visto el rostro – MIRA… DONDE ESTAS – gritaba mientras buscaba a la albina con la mirada para que la curara antes que ocurriera una desgracia.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Natsu? – decía la albina detrás de la barra dándole la localización a cierto chico desesperado, la albina entendió altiro cuando él se dirigía hacia ella corriendo con una persona en brazos y muy lastimada – Ven, tráela a la enfermería – y el chico siguió a la albina a la enfermería y al entrar a ese "cuarto" que en realidad estaba separado de lo demás por unas cortinas. La otra chica ya se había perdido ya que se había ido con su Gray-sama.

\- Natsu, déjala en la camilla…. – hizo lo indicado con mucho cuidado de no despertarla - … ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde la encontraste?

\- En el bosque a unos minutos de aquí… era perseguida por unos hombres… - estaba preocupado el chico, aunque no la conociera, estaba realmente preocupado – no se quien es, se desmayó cuando la encontré… - la albina la empezó a curar, empezando a limpiarle las heridas.

\- ya veo, no te preocupes, ahora sal…. Necesito cambiarla y sanarla – le ordeno para que saliera lo cual el chico dudo al principio pero después la albina le dedico una sonrisa y le dijo que estuviera tranquilo.

Paso uno hora aproximadamente para que la albina lo llamara a que entrara a la enfermería, el chico entro y se encontró con que la chica ahora se encontraba sentada en la camilla, había despertado y miraba asustada, hasta llegaba a temblar, tenía el cabello muy largo hasta más debajo de la cintura y era rubia, tenía el brazo vendado y la cara ya no le sangraba aunque las heridas se notaban a leguas, ya no llevaba la misma ropa, ahora llevaba un vestido hasta las rodillas de color verde pálido apretado a la cintura y mangas cortas, la pobre chica miraba aterrorizada.

\- ¿Puedes decirnos tu nombre? – pregunto la albina amablemente junto con una sonrisa que inspiraba confianza.

\- … - sí, hubo un gran silencio, al parecer la chica rubia tenía miedo de decir su nombre.

\- No te preocupes… - esta vez era Natsu, quien hablaba y se acercaba a la camilla y se sentaba al lado de ella – no te haremos daño.

\- ¿d-dónde estoy? – hablo por primera vez dulcemente la chica lo cual Natsu la miro sorprendida por su linda voz y ahora que él se fijaba bien, era muy linda.

\- estas en un campamento…. Natsu te salvo de unos hombres y te trajo aquí – decía la albina alabando a su amigo por ser todo un caballero.

\- ¿c-campamento? – ahora si la chica no entendía nada de nada - ¿p-por qué un campamento? – preguntaba confusa, ella siempre había escuchado de los famosos campamentos de refugio en libros pero jamás pensó que existirían.

\- ¿eh? … - ahora era Natsu el confundido al igual que la albina, le extrañaba esa pregunta, debía haber sido "¿Qué campamento?".

\- Es un campamento de refugio, ¿no es obvio? – le preguntaba extrañado el rosadito.

\- Emm… e-esto... yo – fue interrumpida por una voz muy conocida para ella.

\- ¿LUCY? – decía un anciano pequeño entrando a la enfermería junto a mujer de cabello rojo escarlata largo.

\- ¿Maestro? – ahora si la pobre estaba temblando de miedo.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? – hablaba la joven que había entrado recién con cierta aura endemonia – Natsu… - decía mientras miraba al chico y le salían cosas negras del aura - ¿Por qué trajiste a una desconocida aquí? – le gritaba al pobre muchacho.

\- E-erza p-pero es que necesitaba ayuda, estaba muy grave – decía el muchacho en defensa propia mientras que la rubia lo miraba detenidamente y se acordaba de que él fue el que la había salvado, obviamente no su rostro pero si de su voz.

\- Erza… no importa – ahora hablaba el maestro del gremio, ósea, el ancianito – primero que todo… - cerro los ojos y luego los abrió para mirar a ambos que estaban en la camilla - ¿Cómo es que estas aquí, Lucy? – esa pregunta extraño a todos y la pobre chica lo miraba aterrorizada.

\- yo… bueno…es que… - no hallaba por donde comenzar a hablar, ahora caía en cuenta donde estaba, si estaba el maestro entonces estaba en Fairy Tail.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, abuelo? – le decía Natsu un tanto confundido y mirando hacia al lado donde se encontraba la chica ahora, le pregunto - ¿Quién eres en realidad?

\- me llamo… - dudo un momento y miro al anciano y este le dio la aprobación, eso quería decir que estaba en confianza – soy… - cerro los ojos -… Lucy Heartfilia… - y un incómodo silencio callo sobre el lugar, y que decir sobre los presentes que se encontraban ahí, parece como si hubieran visto un fantasma, estaban pasmados y blancos (Tichy: igual que yo XD).

\- ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? – hablo el maestro para romper el silencio, y los demás la miraron con curiosidad y un poco asustados por saber quién era realmente y que quería ahí.

-…- Natsu se mantenía en silencio – _es nuestro ¿enemigo?-_ pensó.

\- Yo… no quiero causar problemas… - hablo por fin sin dudar y abriendo a los ojos y mirando con tristezas, todos se dieron cuenta y Natsu la tomo de la mano en forma de apoyo para que continuara – Yo… necesitaba salir de ese lugar, de verdad, no tengo donde ir, pero a donde vaya sé que daré problemas por quien soy…

\- ¿Qué te ocurrió? – hablaba esta vez amablemente Erza quien la miraba con curiosidad.

\- Me escape… a penas que supe que él me iba a matar – sí, si saber quién era ya los dejaba pasmado ahora enterarse que la querían matar ya era otra cosa – sniff… sniff… y-yo tengo miedo - si eran lagrimas las que Natsu estaba viendo, la abrazo y ni siquiera él supo por qué hizo lo que hizo.

\- Supongo que ahora no es momento de preguntarte más – dijo la peli roja mirando a su maestro ahora - ¿Qué haremos Maestro?

-…- lo pensó un momento, él ya la conocía de pequeña y sabia como había sido su vida – se quedara aquí y nosotros la cuidaremos, por el momento los demás no se deben enterar quien eres, Lucy, más adelante les diremos – sentencio.

\- ¿está seguro, Maestro? – Pregunto la albina - ¿no sería mejor decirles quién es?

\- Mmh… Mira tiene razón – Erza le apoyaba, ya que de alguna forma era mejor que supieran quien era.

\- Por ahora, aun no.

\- No – hablo Lucy esta vez y los demás la quedaron mirando y Natsu se separó de ella para mirarla.

\- ¿por qué? – pregunto el – si sales afuera, te podrán herir nuevamente.

\- P-pero yo no quiero causar problemas… en serio… me las arreglare de alguna forma, gracias de todas formas – decía ella calmadamente ya.

-…- Natsu la miraba atónico – pero qué…- tenía su rostro oculto tras su flequillo – No permitiré que te vayas, te quedaras conmigo y yo te protegeré y sin nada de peros – dijo gritando mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa y se estaba frente a frente a ella, los demás miraban extrañados a Natsu, lo conocían perfectamente y él era muy tierno y caballero pero todos creían que era asexual.

\- ¿eh? P-pero – fue interrumpida.

\- nada de peros – le decía a su nueva amiga sonriéndole y acercándola a él con una mano en su cintura.

\- Sniff… si… gracias, Natsu-san – era la primera vez lo llamaba por su nombre, realmente le gustaba escuchar esa voz tan armoniosa.

\- no agradezcas – dijo para dedicarle la mejor de las sonrisas y pegando su frente con la de él.

\- s-si – aceptaba la chica toda roja por la acción del joven peli rosa,

\- Ara… ara… - suspiraba la albina con cierta sonrisa maléfica la cual se les fue contagiada a Erza.

\- Mmh ya veo… ahora comprendo todo – decía la chica siguiéndole el juego a su amiga.

\- Lucy, te quedas aquí por protección – decía el maestro uniéndose a la conversación.

\- se quedara conmigo en mi cuarto junto con Happy – decía Natsu sonrojado – seremos equipos y así te podre proteger.

\- ¿eh? – Se preguntaron todos - ¿QUEEE?

\- ¿Acaso estás loco? – decía una Erza toda sonrojada, y quien sabe por qué, tal vez por las ocurrencias de su mente.

\- NATSU – ahora el maestro quien lo miraba todo exaltado.

\- Ara… ara…

\- S-si – y eso sí que sorprendió aún más, la chica había ACEPTADO.

\- ¿Ven? Luce también está de acuerdo – dijo mientras la miraba y ella estaba sonrojada por como la había llamado.

\- Tsk… está bien – dijo dudosa la Scarlet – pero nada de cosas raras.

\- ¿eh? JAJAJA no deberías decirte eso a ti misma, ya que tu estas con Jerall – dijo pícaramente Natsu el cual recibió una mirada de los mil demonios seguidos de balbuceos intendibles de la peli roja.

\- Bien, de acuerdo, Mira, ahora… - hablo el anciano nuevamente – marcarle, será un nuevo miembro de Fairy Tail – dicho esto Mira comenzó a buscar un aparatito y lo encontró y se acercó a Lucy.

\- Lucy, ¿Dónde lo quieres?... La marca – aclaro la albina al ver la cara dudosa de la chica.

\- En mi mano derecha, por favor – dijo sonriendo, al fin sonreía, y Natsu la quedo mirando embobado.

\- Mira mira… nee… Natsu-san es rosa igual que su cabello – decida la chica sin darse cuenta de sus palabras y cuando cayó en cuenta se ruborizó a más no poder – ee-eeh esto… ¿podría enseñarme _nuestro_ cuarto?

\- Si, ven sígueme – le dijo mientras le tomaba de la mano y la sacaba de ahí.

\- Gracias Mira-san por curarme, y Gracias Erza-chan y Maestro por aceptarme – decía mientras desaparecía tras la cortina, dejando a los tres dentro de la enfermería.

\- Maestro, ¿está bien con esto? – pregunto por fin la Scarlet dudosa de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- Erza… Mira… - las nombro y ellas lo miraron – quiero que la cuiden, ella ha sufrido mucho durante toda su vida y por fin es libre, no quiero quitarle lo que aprenderá, siempre estuvo sola y encerrada y no conoció el mundo así que aquí conocerá lo que le falta a su corazón – decía con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba del lugar dejando a las dos chicas pensando en su nueva "hermanita" menor que deberían cuidar de ahora en adelante y con cierta sonrisa malévola al ver como su amigo estaba embobado por ella.

Mientras tanto, Natsu arrastraba a la pobre de Lucy afuera de la Gran inmensa y gigantesca carpa y la llevaba a su cuarto.

\- Este es, Luce… - decía mientras la jalaba hacia dentro cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Era pequeño como todos los demás, y tenía una cama un tanto horrible y un pequeño armario junto a un pequeño cuarto dentro de la "cabaña" y que ese era el baño.

\- Yo… sé que es pequeño y tal vez no estés acostumbrada a esto p-pero – y fue interrumpido.

\- No, es perfecto – decía mientras se sentaba en la cama – es acogedor.

\- Este bien, te dejo, para que descanses de tus heridas – y se iba a dar media vuelta para irse pero fue detenido por unos delicados brazos, lo estaban abrazando, si, Lucy lo abrazaba por la espalda y fue ahí cuando cayó en cuenta, estaba llorando.

\- … Soy un llorona, lo siento – decía mientras se separaba de él y lo miraba a los ojos – Gracias, Natsu-san por salvarme.

\- No, no agradezcas – y con sus dedos limpiaba los restos de lágrimas en las mejillas de la chica – pero no llores más, puedes confiar en mí siempre, te apoyare en todo, sin importar lo que pueda ocurrir.

\- Si, Natsu-san ¿puedo confiar en usted? – lo miraba con esperanza de que el la salvara de todo su sufrimiento.

\- Claro – decía sonriente - ¡AH! y dime, N-A-T-S-U

\- … - Ella lo pensó un momento y se sentó en la cama nuevamente y él se agacho en frente de ella.

\- Dime, se quién eres y aun así te protegeré porque yo sé que eres distinta, aun por tu condenado apellido, tu eres distinta – le decía mientras le tomaba de las manos a la chica.

\- Quiero vivir…. –

\- y lo harás… - hablaba cálidamente y con ternura mientras la miraba a los ojos – ahora, Luce, dime, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, realmente? – él quería saber de ella, quería volverse cercano y apenas la había conocido, hasta se había olvidado a donde se metió Happy pero aun así la miro con esa chispa de confianza.

\- Si…. Por favor… no me dejes luego de contarte mi verdad – dijo con esa mirada llena de tristeza y dolor.

\- Nunca lo haré – hablo sin dudar, él no sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que no debía separarse de ella.

\- S-si…- lo miro antes de escuchar esas bellas y mágicas palabras.

\- Te quedaras conmigo para siempre…

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola Mina-san Espero que les haya gustado :)**

**por favor dejenme reviews, los necesito, necesito criticas y apoyo tambien para mejorar y para mi inpiracion y asi hacerlos felices a ustedes*-***

**Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de mis incoherencias (Tichy: No soy divertida T_T pero soy muy soñadora de cosas románticas *.*)**

**Cuidense, nos leemos pronto, Chiao :)**


End file.
